A need exists for a kit to build sand bunkers of a golf course to hold and maintain the established bunker edge.
A further need exists for sand bunkers that reduce contamination and clogging up of the drainage system with native soils, from around and under a golf facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.